Pinball-e
Pinball-e is an e-Reader game released in 2002. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Pinball and was part of the second batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Players had a chance of either getting this game or Donkey Kong Jr.-e for free when they purchased an e-Reader. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Get the highest score possible by hitting targets with the pinball. + Control Pad Operates left flippers L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Selects game mode *Game A is beginner mode *Game B is expert mode A Button Releases pinball Operates right flippers B Button Same as A Button Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY Your first pinball will appear at the bottom of the plunger lane, in the lower right corner of the screen. The A Button launches the pinball onto the table. The longer the A button is held down, the harder the pinball will be hit with the plunger. Once the pinball is on the table, use the flippers to hit it. You can direct the pinball to aim for targets, hit the correct combination at the slots, and unlock the Mario mini-game. If three pinballs are lost, the game is over. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 SLOT TARGETS *A 3-3-3 combination gives you a 3,330 point bonus and the block post is raised for six seconds. *A 7-7-7 combination gives you a 7,770 point bonus and the block post is raised for 14 seconds. *A three-penguin combination raises the block post and all points earned while it is raised are doubled. TIP: The block post is lowered when the pinball goes through the lane on the right hand side of the table. Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 SCORING An extra pinball is earned at 50,000 points. The flippers and block post disappear after 100,000 points and reappear after 150,000 points. Knock out one lane light in the top left corner and receive 100 points. Knock out all lane lights and receive 2,000 points. Each card that is turned over by the pinball is worth 500 points. If five spades are turned over in a row, you'll receive a 5,000-point bonus and the block post is raised. Card 5 of 5/code 9 MARIO MINI-GAME You'll be able to play this game when you direct the pinball into the hole on the right of the cards. Use the + Control Pad to move Mario, rebounding the balls that come down. When the lady appears at the top of the screen, prevent her from falling. If she does fall, position Mario so she can catch her. Tips *If Mario doesn't catch her, you lose a ball. *If Mario catches her safely to the exit, you'll receive a 10,000-point bonus. *If Mario drops her on the way to the Exit, you lose a ball. *If you lose a ball, the mini-game will end. Gallery File:Pe1.jpg File:Pe2.jpg File:Pe3.jpg File:Pe4.jpg File:Pe5.jpg File:Pe6.jpg Category:E-Reader games Category:2002 video games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo